1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to non-volatile memories, and more specifically, to split gate memory cells.
2. Related Art
Split gate non-volatile memories (NVMs) including, for example, split gate flash devices, provide advantages such as low power and space requirements, over stacked-gated devices. Split gate thin film storage memory cells include a layer of discrete charge storage elements embedded between dielectric layers. Charge is stored in the discrete storage elements (also referred to as nanocrystals) when the memory cell is programmed. In some environments such as automobile engines, the memory devices may be subject to high temperature and high endurance requirements. The harsh environments may impact the memory cells' ability to retain data as charge in the storage elements leaks into the well. When the memory device is unpowered, electrons leak into the well through an oxide between the storage elements and the well. Leakage is proportional to cycling and temperature, and inversely proportional to the thickness of the dielectric layer between the storage elements and the well.